Eres Solo Mia
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: Un dejavu perturba más la mentesi es posible del asesino del famoso Clan Uchiha, una misión para la subordinada de la Quinta transforma su vida, el heredero del Clan busca a alguien ¿a Quién? ¿será muy tarde?[Ita x Saku] pero más [Sasu x Saku]
1. Dejavú part I

**Autor: **Tsuki Akatsushirou

**Tipo: **Drama/Romance/Lemon/Comedia

**Parejas: **ItaxSaku, SakuxSasu

Serie: Naruto

**Summary: **Un dejavu perturba más la mente(si es posible) del asesino del famoso Clan Uchiha, una misión para la subordinada de la Quinta transforma su vida, el heredero del Clan busca a alguien ¿a Quién? ¿será tarde?

**Notas del Autor: **Inspirada en una pelicula que vi "el regalo del corazon" muy linda y tragica por cierto, yo lloré TTwTT

**Eres Sólo Mía.**

**Cap I. Dejavu part. I**

Un joven moreno caminaba tranquilamente, bueno esta bien, su rostro con facciones perfectas expresava una enorme molestia, ¿La causa? un extraño sueño que habia "sufrido" durante una semana entera.

-Flash Back-

-Era de noche, sali por detras de la pelirosa quien estaba idiotizada mirando el cielo, no la pude ver bien, pero me dieron ganas de verla sufrir, opte entonces por ahorcarla pero, luego me daban ganas de besarla pero después de algo más que no me molestare en contarte Kisame-relatava con profundo gesto de molestia el moreno con sus finas piedras negras demostrantes un odio profundo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es solo un sueño no te aflijas Itachi-le dijo sin menor sentido de preocupacion por lo relatado el tiburon.

-End of Flash Back-

El moreno continuaba caminando, de aqui a allá, no estaba solo aflijido por el sueño, tenia planeado volver a la aldea "Konoha" villa de la hoja en la cual se le consideraba traidor no era mala idea, pero sabía que eso significaba una prueba, y, ultimamente no tenia las condiciones psicologicas para una prueba de lealtad. La ira le hiso lanzar un Kunai a un arbol, eso no era suficiente para desahogarlo pero...Ayudaba un poco.

Una muchacha pelirosa de al menos 17 años de edad disfrutaba el viento mañanero, le encantaba la sensación de caminar al bosque en la mañana recien pasada la madrugada, pues la brisa fresca llenaba sus pulmones de energia natural, pero siempre, religiosamente se paraba, alistaba y salia de su casa, con el proposito de pasear un poco, pero nunca tenia un motivo, era solo porque "sí" lo disfrutaba sin tener alguien a su lado, era muy relajante. Su melena rosada fue bailoteada al viento haciendo una danza singular y con gracia, sus orbes totalmente jades se fijaron en el cielo obvervando cada nube, apreciando cada color de la naturaleza rodeante.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un sitio sin significado aparente, pero para ella, significaba un motivo para muchas cosas: Llorar, enojarse, enamorarse de nuevo, etc. pero habia algo en especial para lo que la impulsava "Quiero ser más fuerte, quiero demostrarle que no soy una molestia, claro que no" un deseo mucho mayor que el de vivir era ser fuerte.

-La mañana está tranquila-sus ojos se clavan como Kunai en árbol en un banco fundiendose en un trance. _Aquí fue...donde me dejo...me dijo molestia...y me dio las...gracias...¿por qué...? _todos los años que habia pasado en Konoha sin Sasuke se habia preguntado. ¿Por qué rayos le dio las gracias?

Una voz escandalosa y con algarabio se oyó a Kilometros de distancia, los bellos de los brazos al igual que los cabellos de la Shinobi pelirosa se electrificaron por el susto que la sacumbio del trance.

-OHAYO !!! SAKURA CHIIIANNN !!!-le grito en saludo a la Shinobi como si fuese sorda, a lo cual recivio un puñetazo que lo mando directo al choque brutal contra la corteza de un duro arbol(N/A: cuánto amor ¿no creen?)

-Naruto !!! siempre tienes qué ser tan escandaloso ?!!?-reclamo en furia y sus ojos encendidos de ira.

-No. E-eh digo s-si Sakura Chian datte bayo-dijo el rubio escandaloso, el tan famoso portador del Kyubi, y frenético e impulsivo, Uzumaki Naruto ése era el, 16 años, adicto al Ramen, pasa el tiempo comiendo Ramen, y su sueño es ser el Hokage de la aldea algún día, para ganar el respeto de la gente de la aldea.

-HUYY!!! a veces eres tan..!!-pero se detuvo, no le gustaba sonar como quien le habia llamado "molesta" alguna vez, sólo ella sabe lo humillante que es ser llamado así. Haruno Sakura, 16 años, brillante y talentosa, antes era débil, pero su entrenamiento con su tutora Gondaime Tsunade la Quinta Hokage de Konoha la fortaleció al punto de ser la Kunoichi número uno de la aldea, esto impulsada por el derecho de traer al heredero del famoso clan Uchiha, Sasuke.

-Tan qué Sakura Chian ?-pregunto intrigado el Shinobi Rubio

-Tan Nada. Oye, vamos a comer Ramen quieres ?-propuso ella sonriendo con simpleza y ternura, y por supuesto el muchacho compartió la idea maravillosa de deleitarse nuevamente con un delicioso Ramen en el ameno Ichiraku Ramen. La Shinobi pelirosa era muy mala con Naruto cuando niños, siempre lo ignoraba, rechazaba y le reprochava todo, desde que el habia vuelto un año atras, era mas tolerante y amigable con el(N/A: al menos en lo posible -o-""). Así ambos Shinobis iniciaron camino en el mismo sentido para ir a su destino caminando tranquilos y como dos amigos de toda la vida.

En otra parte un moreno de cabellos cortos, y facciones delicadas en su rostro, y con un par de ojos inexpresivos y negros, más negros que la brea(N/A: es posible? OwO XD) se levanto con el primerizo rayo de sol que toco su rostro y atravezo sus parpados causando la rutinaria molestia del amanecer. Pero siempre era amanecer en un lugar humedo y con el hedor del moo, una cama que te lastima hasta tu impalpable alma y un desayuno de asco. A lo cual te acostumbras si has pasado 5 años de tu vida aqui, si, suele pasar. Pero para este chico, esto no siignifica nada, con tal de conseguir el poder que requiere su ansiada venganza y la necesidad de vencer a su rival, un ribio frenético de la villa de la hoja mejor conocida como Konoha. Salió a tratar de respirar algo que no fuese moo y llenar sus pulmones con un aire saludable y vigorizante después de haber comido su desayuno.

Pensó un rato, la noche anterior tubo un sueño que causó preocupación en el, pero más que eso...Era no sólo preocupación, algo tan simple como un sueño movio en el algo que estaba frio como piedra, sentimientos, sentia confusión y miedo, pero ¿qué tan horrible pudo haber en ese sueño como para mover sentimientos en el?

_Repasemos el sueño y análisemoslo Sasuke, noche tranquila, yo parado junto a un árbol, una coincidencia, Sakura se detiene frente a mí, no me ve, me escondo mejor y ruego por no ser descubierto, ella mira a los lados, sus ropas se ven maltratadas al igual que su piel e...Itachi !!! Sale de la nada amenazando su vida con un Kunai a su cuello !! luego la voltea la besa y...y...y...Y!!!!!!!!!!!!! _pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz masculina, la reconoció enseguida, volteo para asegurarse de quien osaba a sacarlo de sus "muy" importantes pensamientos de análisis, ahí estaba un chico Rubio que dejaba un mechon caer por la derecha de su frente y con su melena rubia recogida a una media alta. Sin duda se trataba de Deidara un miembro del Clan Akatsuki.

-Hola Sasuke-saludo sentandose a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres...?-contesto a su saludo simple y friamente, un aura de furia a su alrrededor

-Te vez molest...-pero no lo dejo terminar la frase

-¿Qué significa un sueño que se ve y se siente muy real?-pregunto con confusión el moreno

-_Este es bipolar o qué? ussh ! y además...me está preguntando algo?! _Pues que quieres que pase, en caso contrario, puede ser un Dejavú-contesto algo intimidado por la actitud del moreno.

-¿Dejaqué?-preguunto el moreno algo ignorante

-Dejavú, cuando sueñas algo que va a pasar-le contestó explicativo el muchacho rubio.

-_Oh...no..._- de pronto el moreno empezo a sudar frio, sus ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente con los nervios a flor de piel, y hasta temblando(N/A: DIOS!!! alguien llame a una ambulancia va a tener un infarto!!! XD)-V-voy a salir !!!!-informó nervioso el muchacho moreno y se fue de alli casi corriendo, dejando a un Deidara confusio ejem...confuso.

_Llegar a Konoha me tomara 4 horas, no es mucho!! llegaré a tiempo!! _el joven moreno corria con todo lo que sus piernas daban, tenia que llega, pero un momento, se detuvo en seco _¿Por qué me intereza tanto llegar a Sakura...por qué no quiero que sea de mi hermano..? _pero algo le impulso a seguir, después se preguntaria eso, ahora...queda solo correr.

-Sakura!-grito una rubia entrando a un restorant. llamado "Ichiraku Ramen"

-Qué pasa Ino ?-pregunto molesta- estoy desayunando...-y continuo comiendo su tazon de Ramen

-Ohayo Ino Chan, Sakura Chian está comiendo-dijo el chico con la boca llena

-Tsunade...Quiere que partas a una misión enseguida !! al parecer un grupo de Chunins fueron alcanzados por Itachi y Kisame, lograron escapar, pero no pueden llegar hasta Konoha, la informacion fue recivida de un A.N.B.U., debes ir curar, y dirigir la otra parte de la mision, todo esta en este papel !.-informo al hacercarse la Shinobi pelirosa

-Partire de inmediato-informó y tomo el papel la Shinobi con seriedad.

-Pero y tus cosas...?-pregunto el Uzumaki

-tranquilo, siempre estoy preparada, tengo todo lo que necesito...-dijo y con esto dejo su tazon de Ramen sin terminar y salió del Ichiraku Ramen para partir a su misión.

Continuara...

¿Sasuke llegara a tiempo para evitar que Sakura se vaya? ¿o ella se ira antes? ¿será que el dejavú de los Uchiha se cumple? P esperen hasta el prox. cápitulo

Dejenme reviwes !!! /// 


	2. Dejavú part Final

-Sakura!-grito una rubia entrando a un restorant. llamado "Ichiraku Ramen"

-Qué pasa Ino ?-pregunto molesta- estoy desayunando...-y continuo comiendo su tazon de Ramen

-Ohayo Ino Chan, Sakura Chian está comiendo-dijo el chico con la boca llena

-Tsunade...Quiere que partas a una misión enseguida !! al parecer un grupo de Chunins fueron alcanzados por Itachi y Kisame, lograron escapar, pero no pueden llegar hasta Konoha, la informacion fue recivida de un A.N.B.U., debes ir curar, y dirigir la otra parte de la mision, todo esta en este papel !.-informo al hacercarse la Shinobi pelirosa

-Partire de inmediato-informó y tomo el papel la Shinobi con seriedad.

-Pero y tus cosas...?-pregunto el Uzumaki

-tranquilo, siempre estoy preparada, tengo todo lo que necesito...-dijo y con esto dejo su tazon de Ramen sin terminar y salió del Ichiraku Ramen para partir a su misión.

**Eres Sólo Mía.**

**Cáp II. Dejavú part. Final.**

-No tienes de que preocuparte, es la frentuda, la Kunoichi número uno-compadecio la preocupacion del rubio.

-Sakura Chian podrá !! DE VERAS !!-grito a todo pulmo el Shinobi rubio.

-Naruto Kun no tienes remedio-le dijo resignada hasta los huesos la Shinobi rubia.

-Oye...y cómo va la "sorpresa" ?-preguntó el Shinobi rubio con aire de complicidad

-Todo va bien, la mision es parte de la "sorpresa" necesitabamos sacarla de la aldea-contesto complice la Shinobi Rubia

En otra parte una pelirosa salta de árbol en árbol a velocidad increible. _Si no llego...esos Chuunin van a..._se repetia con preocupacion la pelirosa sin saber la disgustante escena que encontraria.

Por otra parte y no muy distanciado de la Shinobi pelirosa, saltaba de árbol en árbol el moreno Sasuke, muy disgustado por su mal presentimiento, llego a aquella aldea pero no entró, un frio recorrio su espalda y lo detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta que lo separa de Konoha _Teme...si entrara..tendria..que... _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyo dos voces conversar, se escondio lo mejor que pudo entre árboles lo cual le recordaba su desagradable sueño, en fin, las dos voces eran dos Shinobis mentados en el cápitulo anterior, Yanamaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto ambos rubios ojiazules conversaban complices.

-La frentuda se va a molestar tanto que hará una gran grieta en el suelo-dijo y rio la Shinobi rubia

-Ahh ! demo Sakura Chian se olvidara de eso en dos días con nuestra estupenda sorpresota !! Datte bayo !!-animo el Shinobi rubio

-Jaja !! claro Naruto Kun !! Oye Mejor regresar rápido-sugirio la Shinobi rubia

-Aproposito...A dónde mandastes a Sakuran Chian ? Datte Bayo-pregunto intrigado el Shinobi rubio

-A una población no muy lejos de aquí pero si lo suficiente como para que la ida y la vuelta le tome 2 días ! es el pueblo Hoshi, es famoso por sus aguas termales-detuvieron la caminata un momento mientras la rubia le respondia al portador del Kyubi

-Ah! que envidia datte bayo !!-se quejó el Shinobi rubio

-Bueno, vamos ya, aun quedan "asuntos por concluir"-sugirio la Shinobi rubia a lo cual el portador del Kyubi asintio y se marcharon de allí desapareciendo.

-Así que...pueblo Hoshi, bien...ahora que recuerdo Deidara-Teme menciono que...Itachi estaba...¡¡CERCA DE ALLÍ!!-se alarmó el moreno quien partio enseguida al mentado pueblo Hoshi.

Por otra parte...Un moreno estornudó algo insual en el, miró al cielo, aun meditando el sueño experimentado. Un suspiro surgio desde lo profundo de su ser, definitivamente aquel extraño sueño era preocupante. Tal vez era hora de conseguir aquello que le parecia una perdida de tiempo, una novia...o debia encontrar a esa pelirosa y asesinarla sin besarla ni lo demás, si eso haria a pesar de ser una soluciión psicopata pero ¿qué podía hacer? así es el, después de todo ¿cuántas Shinobis pelirosas pueden haber en el mundo? porque de lo que si estaba seguro, era que esa muchacha tenia que se un Shinobi porque le vio un porta Kunais en la pierna.

Bien, pues este personaje habia pasado todo el día, sin entretenimiento, a diferencia de los otros dos que aun no paran de correr ni saltar, claro que, el no era alguien que pudiese pasar el dia solo pensando en ese sueño, asi que decidio entrenar un poco su punteria lanzando Kunais en puntos marcados.

Aunque recordaba a cada Kunai que lanzaba, aquel maravilloso cuerpo juvenil y terso recorrido en sus sueños por sus manos que ahoran lanzaban Kunais. Se detuvo irritado, decidio probar a hacer otra cosa, eso tambien le recordaba el sueño. Asi que decidio que daria una vuelta.

Mientras caminaba recordo nuevamente el sueño, hasta que se esfumo de su mente y parecia ya no pensar en nada ni recordar porque caminaba, sus pasos lo llevaban solo, como guidados por algo mucho mayor a el, pero parecia no tener fin su pasea, y asi...anocheció...

Estaba cansado de caminar, y llegó a un pueblo llamado Hoshi, entró en este con el mínimo interés de hacer algo interezante, así que lo que hiso fue, beber, entro en una taverna a lo cual los que estaban dentro lo miraron con desprecio, y el, inexpresivo. Se sentó en el bar y pidio un sake, pues, conseguía relajarse al tomar un poco, encontro al probar y deleitar sus labios con el sabor del extasiante sake un placer inmenso de relajación(N/A: necesita una novia urgente para que sepa de la.."otra" relajación XD YO YO YO ME OFRESCO O////O!!!).

Por otra parte una pelirosa estaba disgustada, pues descubrió que aquella misión había sido un fiazco y necesitaba con urgencia relajarse para no destruir a la Yanamaka en cuanto la viera. Así que nuestro personaje llegó al pueblo Hoshi pero...¿no está aquí nuestro Itachi? SI! y me muero por saber que pasa si se ven ! así que sigamos.

-_**CHA!! DESCUARTIZARE A ESA CERDA EN CUANTO LE VEA!!**_-grito amenazante el inner de la Shinobi Pelirosa- Esa Ino..¿Cómo se atreve a hacer enojar a Haruno Sakura? ésa si que va a saber lo que es la furia de una frentuda molesta!!-esto ultimo lo grito, a lo cual todo el mundo la miro como diciendo "de qué manicomio te sacaron?" a lo cual nuestra Shinobi se sonrojó de vergüenza aniquilante. Entró en una taverna pués el Sake la destrezaba(N/A: otra que necesita noveo XDD). Aunque al entrar vió alguien cuya vestimenta la enfrió al punto de olvidarse que la mision era un engaño. Alguien de espaldas a ella sentado en el bar vestia con la bata de los enemigos del Clan Akatsuki, este se sintió observado y llevo hacia atrás sus ojos con una imponente mirada que te aterra hasta los huesos, todo para ver quien osaba a mirarlo de forma tal que lo hiciese sentirse observado, sea quien fuera, lo acabaria y asi descargaria la ira del sueño que recordo de nuevo.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que frente a el estaba la mujer más hermosa que nunca antes hubiese admirado, sus ojos verde jade asustados la hacian lucir indefenza, y su cabello rosa, y sus vestimentas...¡¡CABELLO ROSA Y VESTIMENTA SHINOBI!! ella le recordaba a la Shinobi que tomaba en su sueño, era ella sin duda. Se irrito a tal manera que revelo su Sharingan, a lo cual la pelirosa evito ver y tomó como mala señal, salio de alli cuán ladron perseguido por policía, ese sin duda era el poderoso Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, asesino del famoso Clan Uchiha y traidor de Konoha y miembro activo de Akatsuki. Pronto había salido del pueblo, hecha un manojo de nervios, sabia bien que no tenia oportunidad contra el Uchiha, porque si seguia vivo era porque Sasuke aun no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo.

Esta idea la aterro aun más(N/A: Si es posible OwO), empezo a sudar frio de miedo, y sus piernas temblaban como si estuviese en un terremoto, el miedo la tenia encadenada tanto que no podia correr. Un Kunai frio se poso cerca de su delicado cuello y trazo una línea cortando solo superficialmente su cuello, no salia mucha sangre, tan solo un fino hilo de sangre que bajo por su cuello causando apenas en Sakura la idea de defenderse, pero al indicio de algún movimiento...

Fue neutralizada cuando quien la amenazaba con un Kunai rápidamente la tumbó en el suelo aun de espaldas a el, y haciendo una llave que neutralizo sus brazos contra su espalda, aun podia utilizar sus piernas, pero el miedo aun le tenia atadas la piernas.

Logro ver atra vez de un charco al lado de su rostro, el rostro de su aprisionante, era el mismo observado en el bar, el Uchiha (N/A: y quien mas podria ser !!!!!! w ) el miedo la envolvio nuevamente y nublo sus pensamientos al punto de no saber que hacer.

Por su lado, el Uchiha la iba a matar sin piedad y queria torturarla para verla sufrir, por el mal rato que lo habia hecho pasar en sus sueños, la volteo para ver su rostro mientras la ahorcaba para sentir más placer al verla sufrir, la acorraló contra el suelo, estaba encima de ella, coloco ambas manos en su cuello y comprobo lo terso que se veia apreto un poco para ahorcarla, pero esa mirada que lucia y la hacia aterrada, lo conmovio, y sedujo, le encantaba sentir que le tenia miedo que la dominaba, al punto de hacerce llamar "su amo", aquellos pensamientos le agradaban y además le inundaban la mente, además, cabe destacar que este personaje ya habia bebido una cantidad considerable de Sake así que...

Aflojo las manos, eso causó confusión en ella, el sentia deseos de besarla...y ella...de salir corriendo, pero un sentimiento muy fuerte la obligaba a quedarse y aun más al ver sus labios hacercarse, queria que de una vez por todas se borrase cualquier distancia.

Ya apunto de sus labios posarse en los de la Shinobi y sellarse en un beso el cual estaba dispuesto a llevar hasta la extenuación, el descubrir ese cuerpo que lucia inocente lo encendia como nunca, ella se detuvo a pensar mientras los labios de mayor de los Uchiha se hacercaba, ella era inexperta besando, de hecho no sabia ni lo más mínimo de besar, de hecho...era virgen hasta los labios !!!

Y observando la escena perplejo y como roca un moreno sin palabras al borde de un shock emocional o un infarto, no sabia si los celos lo dominaban por la escena o por el hecho de que Sakura estuviese al borde de ser de alguien más...sobre todo de Itachi.

Continuará

¿Sasuke los parará antes de que le de un infarto? ¿o el shock emocional lo dejará perplejo mientras Itachi toma a Sakura? Bueno, Itachi Kun Sasuke Kun y Dei Kun a contestar reviews

Los tres: ok...¬¬

chippo sister´s: Yo Itachi contestaré tu review, bueno, agradesco tu comentario hacerca de que soy sexy, encantador, apuesto, etc. lo suelen decir jeje bueno Sakura -se sonroja un poco- tiene 17 y esta rebuena a su edad ejem ejem, por su cuerpo, ojos, rostro inocente, y toda su pureza la cual destrozare al tomarla hacerla mía je...nunca hagas de una persona tu pecado carnal te lo recomiendo.

sakurass: Yo Sasuke contestaré tu review, pero...no hay mucho que opinar. Aún así eres de pocas palabras y eso es bueno porque no eres molesta. -sonrie- Te quiero peuqeña

ktita-aya: Bueno, yo Itachi contestaré tu review, bueno, si es un dejavú encantador ¿no crees? y por supuesto que habrá lemon pues nuestra autora es adicta-compulsiva a lo lemón, y el lemón sera de yo y Sakura. Tsuki: ¬¬ Itachi no lo des por hecho. Itachi: si Ama nwnUu

luceiro17: Yo Dei kun contestare tu review, pues...que bueno que te haya gustado pero Tsuki Sama te traera cosas más emocionantes asi que preparate bonita

haliz: -tosciendo por el comentario de la chica- pues para tu placer no llegué tan a tiempo como quisiera, pero el prox. Cáp. YA VERAS ITACHI !!! y lo de los celos...Sakura es sólo mía y de nadie más. Atte. Sasuke

rossmery: Yo itachi kun contestaré tu review, pues, ja! tu comentario y el de haliz es mi favorito pues esta claro que Sasuke es un celoso nada más ! y pues, a todos nos encantaria que fuera más ItaxSaku, verdaaaad Tsukiiii?. Tsuki: uwúUu ejem...

katsura-chan Uchina: Pués muy buena tu pregunta, yo Dei Kun la contestaré, pues segun Tsuki Sama el lider de Akatsuki quiere que vigile de cerca lo que hace Orochimaru con Sasuke por razones desconocidas. Tsuki: -toce- ejem ejem ejem

saku-chanxsasu: Yo Sasuke Kun te conestaré, yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que Deidara-Teme me lo explico ¿qué cosas no?

Pinkku neko: Yo Dei Kun te contestaré, pues cabe destacar que soy MUY culto MAS que cierto Uchiha pero...ejem... Pinkku Neko cualquier cosa que quieras saber te la conestaré Tsuki: ERES NEKO ?!?! YO TAMBIEN !! NYO !

Sasu, Ita y Dei: Arigatou gosaimasu por los reviews !!! les amamos !!

Tsuki: dejen más Reviews y ellos les amaran aun más // y yo tambien !! Ja ne !


	3. Volveras a mí Lo sé ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Y observando la escena perplejo y como roca un moreno sin palabras al borde de un shock emocional o un infarto, no sabia si los celos lo dominaban por la escena o por el hecho de que Sakura estuviese al borde de ser de alguien más...sobre todo de Itachi.

**Eres Sólo Mía.**

**Cáp. III. Volveras a mí. Lo sé. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!**

Sasuke queria abandonar el mundo, Sakura...¿acaso se habia vuelto una fácil? ella no había visto a Itachi antes de ese momento e iba a dejar que hiciese de ella lo que el queria.

Pero algo pasó. Sakura venció el miedo y movio su brazo para herir a Itachi, este lo esquivó, Sasuke se alivió. La Shinobi pelirosa estaba jadeando agitada, pero Itachi reacciono más rápido de lo que esperaba y la empujo con fuerza contra un árbol con sus manos asidas fuertemente a las muñecas de la Shinobi con fuerza infrahumana, el Uchiha estaba irritado más de lo que creia el mismo, su sharingan ardía con su enojo.

-SUELTAME!!-ordenó la Shinobi

-Lo haré no te tomaré a la fuerza, pero -hiso pausa y se limito simplemente a suzurrarle al oido- Un día, vendrás a mí, y querrás...que te haga mia. Haruno Sakura.-finalizo ¿cómo sabia su nombre? al termino de su dictamen la solto y se marchó de allí. Esta cayo sentada con su espalda contra el árbol, su corazon latia tan rápido que penso que explotaria.

-Sakura...-suzurro el menor Uchiha acercandose a la Shinobi.

-Sasu...ke...kun...-con esto la Shinobi perdio la conciencia.

El sol entro por la ventana de un rubio quien pedia solo 5 min. más de sueño. Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas al ser levantado por un balde de agua.

-NANI?!! QUIÉN FUE?!!-grito alarmado el rubio, levantandose de golpe

-Baaaka-insulto un moreno-Tenemos que ayudar a terminar la "sorpresa"-sugirio

-No tenias que levantarme así Sai Teme!!-reclamó pero este parecio no tomarle importancia.

-Vistete, te veo en la tienda de Ino-informo y salio.

En otro lado, una Shinobi pelirosa abrió lentamente sus parpados, dejando ver sus bellos ojos jades.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-murmuro a su oido un moreno al percatarse de que la Shinobi despertó.

-S-SASUKE KUN?!!!-exclamo alarmada

-si...-contesto simplemente- este es solo un encuentro fugaz, no quiero reclamos, ni insultos ni preguntas-aclaro adelantandose a cualquier acción por parte de ella.

-P-pero-pero fue silenciada recibiendo un beso del Uchiha menor. Se separo un instante- Hablas mucho -le dijo y volvio a besarla amorosamente. La Shinobi no podia creer la situación, pero decidio disfrutarlo, e intento dejarse llevar, pero un Uchiha no salia de su mente, y no era presisamente Sasuke. El Uchiha menor bajo sus manos por su cuerpo acariciandola deleitandose con aquel cuerpo bien contorneado de la Shinobi. La Shinobi detuvo al Uchiha y este solo se encontro con una cachetada bien plasmada en su mejilla. La Shinobi se levanto y pasó a un lado de el.

-Yo, te odio, tu fuistes quien me dejo...y ahora me vienes con esto ? que cinico-y desaparecio de allí en dirección a Konoha.

Entre tanto en Konoha, los amigos de la Haruno iban de aqui a allá nerviosos con los últimos preparativos de la "sorpresa". La rubia Yamanaka estaba en la oficina de la Quinta, Hokage de Konoha, le comentaba hacerca de los ultimos preparativos de la "sopresa", la verdad era que la Quinta, era la principal organizadora de aquello, pues le tenia cariño de hija a la "pequeña" Sakura. El Uzumaki en cambio, preparaba un salón de fiestas junto a Sai y a una linda morena llamda Hyuuga Hinata, terminaban de adornar el sitio. Pero una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y recogidos en dos pompones estaba histerica.

-DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO LETRERO DE LA FIESTA ?!?!?!-estaba furica, hasta parecia que le iba a dar una embolia.

-E-eh...-exclamaron los tres asustados, pero Sai hablo- TenTen San...Ino San lo trae..-casi llorando de miedo(N/A: JAJAJA SI SAI LLORA !!! D)

-la mujer se calmo- uff ! todo debe salir perfecto !-dijo ella y siguió acomodando junto a ellos.

La morena colgaba algunas serpentinas y globos en el techo. Cuando una de las serpentinas se le resbalo de la mano y se agacho a tomarla, ya el Uzumaki tenia su mano en la serpentina, ambos se sonrojaron y sus miradas se encontraron. El moreno y la TenTen se miraron con complicidad, así que, Sai, el más cercano al Uzumaki, lo tropezo y esto provoco que este moviera uniendo sus labios con los de la Hyuuga en un accidentado beso. La Hyuuga no podia estar más roja, pero compartio el beso correspondiendolo, el Uzumaki no podia estar más furioso, pero el beso fue haciendolo olvidar la travesura de Sai. La TenTen y Sai sonrieron satisfecho, fue un perfecto plan improvisado...Esperaban que el plan de la sorpresa saliese igual de bien.

Por su parte un moreno Uchiha, el mayor, estaba tirado en el suelo por primera vez a causa de un golpe propinado por Kisame en sus entrenamientos. El Uchiha se levanto y con ira invoco Katon no Jutsu y acabo con el entrenamiento, se decidio dar un baño en un rio cercano en el cual daba una cascada. Dejo su cuerpo al desnudo y se metio al agua(N/A: NEE !!!!!!!! One Chan !!! TRAEME LA VIDEO CAM !!! RAYOS OLVIDALO !! UTILIZO EL CEL !!!), se fue relajando pensando en el cuerpo inexplorable de la perlirosa y su...Belleza arrebatante. Fuera de una u otra forma el sabia que esa Shinobi seria suya.

Entre todo(N/A: Y lo que querian saber!!) el Uchiha menor, ya habia vuelto al escondite. La furia era increible, y hay de quien osara a atravezarsele. Lo descuartizaria. _Esa Maldita Niñata se me negó !!! queé coño le pasó !! y además, me dijo "Te Odio" no, es hora de volver...he decidido...Sakura será con quien resurja El Clan Uchiha, ella es mía, sólo mía !! _se gritaba a si mismo en sus pensamientos, el solo fue por su katana para salir de allí. Y lo hiso, nadie lo detuvo, porque lo hiso con la cautela de un A.N.B.U.

La noche cayo y en Konoha todo estaba listo, enviaron al Sensei Kakashi a esperar a la Haruno, ella llegó pero fue a aquel sitio tan importante para ella, aquel sitio que odiaba, ahi no pudo detener a Sasuke, sólo se comporto como una débil y perdió la concienza, era cierto, haber visto a Sasuke la habia afectado a un punto critico. Se arrodillo en el suelo y recordo todo lo que habia vivido junto a Uchiha, las lágrimas corrian por su rostro mientras golpeaba con enojo el suelo.

Una mano alcanzó su hombro y la volteo con simpleza. Los ojos jades de la Shinobi pelirosa se encontraron con un peliplateado.

-K-Ka..kashi...-ya no solia usar el "sensei" con el

-Saku Chan ! qué pasa ? llorando? una chica tan bella !-le dijo y seco sus lágrimas, pero ella solo se sonrojo y siguio en silencio- No te voy a preguntar qué pasó en la mision. Pero te llevare a un sitio donde sé que tu animo se mejorará, pero antes..vamos a llevarte a que te cambies y te des una ducha.

El peliplateado la alzó y paso el brazo de ella por su espalda y caminaron abrazados. El peliplateado la llevo a su lugar de residencia y la dejo cambiarse y ducharse, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio tan bien arreglada a la Shinobi. Llevaba una minifalda blanca y una camisa escotada negra con bordado de piedras negras, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y un sombrero de "caballero" blanco ah y una corbata blanca. Ella siempre se vestia segun su propio estilo y llevaba cosas que los demás no llevarian, pero, que en ella se ven genial.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un sitio con todo apagado ni una luz prendida. Pero apenas pasaron al sitio, los recibio una...

"SORPRESA!!! FELIZ CUMPLE SAKU!!!" gritaron a coro todos los amigos de Sakura...pero "otra" sorpresa la esperaba al transcurso de la fiesta...

Continuara.

Bueno Bueno. Este lo hice algo apurada. ¿qué pasará? ¿La "otra" sorpresa tendra que ver con Itachi? ¿o con Sasuke? ¿Hina y Naru terminarán juntos? quién sabe

Bueno, en el prox. cáp habrá un apasionado lemón, uds. decidan de quienes, aqui las opciones:

**a. SakuxIta**

**b. ItaxSasu (IIEE !! es mentira nwnUu)**

**c. SakuxSasu**

**d. NaruxHina**

**e. KakaxSaku(EHHH???!! NANI?! OwO)**

Disculpenme si esta vez no contesto los reviews pero, no me da tiempo, y disculpen tambien la tardanza, es que tengo unos proyectos en el liceo y eso me ha quitado tiempo, apenas logre escribir este cáp., Dejen reviews !!! los amo !!


End file.
